fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Boy Blue
Boy Blue was a resident of The Farm. He helps out however he can that. He has a reputation as a hero among the people of Fabletown. Characteristics Boy Blue is a teenager or young adult with blond hair and blue eyes. He always wears blue clothes and usually they incorporate a musical motif, especially horns. Boy Blue knows how to play the horn and is difficult to wake up. In addition to his own abilities as a fable, he also has two powerfully magical artifacts: the witching cloak and the vorpal blade. The witching cloak has a variety of effects including being able to carry a large amount of items, teleportation, invisibility, shape-shifting, and protection for whoever wears it. It can also be taught to respond to commands. The vorpal blade magically attacks nearby people and can cut through most spells and enchantments. Boy Blue used to desire for glory when the Adversary first attack the Homelands. The War and the losses of so many of his friends has caused him to lose any desires for glory. In Fabletown, he is known as a nice and nerdy bookworm with a delusion of musical talents. He is humble and want to stay in a dull office job. However, he has proven time and time again, that he has never lost his bravery and retain his skill as a cunning and dangerous warrior. Near the end of his life, he has also proven to be insightful and wise, such as he was able to see the motivation behind Rose Red's marriage proposal. He is a close friend to Pinocchio, Flycatcher and Bigby. He serves as Bigby's best man during his wedding. History Once upon a time Boy Blue was just a normal guy until the Adversary reached his home. He fought along side many other people from his town, but he ended up being the last person alive. He left the Homelands by a boat from the Fortress at the End of the World. There, he briefly meet Red Riding Hood (or so he thought) and fell in love before they were separated. The New World In Fabletown, Boy Blue became a clerk at the business office. His work included recording the things that each Fable had forgiven under the general amnesty. He became good friends with Pinocchio and Flycatcher. When Rose Red went missing and apparantly murdered, he along with Fly, helped Bigby in the investigation. He and Fly replicated the crime scene for Bigby. When Snow White took Rose Red and Colin to the Farm, he was the first to notices that something was wrong with the farm, by realizing that Cock Robin was dead. He managed to convince Bigby to gather Bluebeard, Bufkin and Prince Charming to come with him to the Farm. They arrived in the middle of a stand-off between Snow White and the Revolutionist. When Snow White got shot, Boy Blue and the others helped restore order to the Farm. Boy Blue aided Bigby on the Tommy Sharp problem. Mission to the Homelands When Prince Charming became mayor, he sent Boy Blue on an intelligence-gathering mission in the Homelands. Blue was given the witching cloak, the vorpal blade, and the remains of Pinocchio to aid him on his mission. Boy Blue went from world to world, taking a round-about way to the capitol of the Empire. Along the way, he killed various soldiers, governors, and even a dragon. Once at the capitol, he snuck into the palace during petition day and decapitated the Emperor. The Snow Queen managed to freeze him before he escaped. Once captured, he was placed in a cage and brought to Geppetto. He was able to trade Pinocchio for Geppetto's life story, the chance to see Red Riding Hood, and a chance to talk with Pinocchio. On meeting Red Riding Hood he discovered that the real Red Riding Hood did not in fact know him and the one he met at the Keep At The End Of The World was in fact a sorceress that had imitated her appearance to infiltrate the Keep. Once he believed that he had got all he could from Geppetto, he escaped his cage, tried to kill the wood carver, and escaped with Red Riding Hood. Fabletown Again Upon returning to Fabletown, Boy Blue was charged with several crimes. Despite his best effort, Prince Charming wasn't able to properly give Boy Blue a light sentence because of the nature of the mission. He told Boy Blue that he has the choice of one year in confinement or two years of hard labor on The Farm. Boy Blue decided to chose the latter. When he arrived on the Farm, he was greeted by Rose Red and the other animal fables. She told Boy Blue about his new duties and he quickly notices that they aren't hard and asked Rose Red about it. She revealed that in the Farm, she decides what work he is going to do and that he is regarded as a hero on the Farm. He and Rose Red became good friends at this point. He also developed feelings to her. When Bigby returned from his exile and completed his mission in the Homelands, Boy Blue along with Fly and several other fables began building a house for Bigby, Snow and their cubs. In the wedding he served as his best man, holding the ring and gave a toast. War The Fables prepared themselves for war against the Empire. Thanks to Flycatcher's action and the Alliance with the Arabian Fables and the Cloud Kingdoms, Fabletown has never been more prepared to bring down the Empire. Before he went to war, Blue admit his feelings for Rose Red. Unfortunately, she rejected him and wanted to be friends. Boy Blue didn't take that well and they departed on bad terms. Boy Blue didn't actively fought in the war, though he served a vital role in it. Thanks to the Witching Cloak, he was able to help his fellow fables by giving them supplies, orders and information. He didn't went through the war without accidents however. He took an arrow that was meant for Bigby. The Arrow pierced through the Witching Cloak. At the time, the wound didn't seem lethal. His wounding knocked him unconsious due to the magical nature behind it. It took him time to wake up again and meanwhile Fabletown and The Empire fought an intense battle. Eventually Boy Blue ended the battle by beheading the Puppet Emperor. After the battle, he and his allies brought Geppeto to Fabletown in order to make him their citizen thus forcing him to step down as the Emperor, bringing an end to the war and the Empire. Dark Ages and death Sadly for Boy Blue, his wound contiunes to pain him. Despite Doctor Swineheart's effort and many operation, he wasn't able to heal him. Things didn't get better when Mister Dark got released from his prison. It is revealed that the Witching Cloak was once owned and created by Mister Dark and a thread has been lodged inside Boy Blue's arm. The dark influence of the Great Power is the reason for Boy Blue's weakening condition and eventually Doctor Swineheart was forced to amputate the arm. His condition didn't get better. He was relocate to The Farm along with other Fables, when Fabletown fell due to Mister Dark. Once arrived at the Farm, he greeted Rose who was horrifled by his condition. Flycatcher arrived to the Farm and did his best to heal his friend. Despite his best effort, he wasn't able to and in tears told the other Fables to say their good byes to Blue. Rose Red was the last to say her good byes to Boy Blue. She wanted to marry Boy Blue as a way to make up for what has happened, but Boy Blue knew her motivations. He calmly rejects and sternly points out that she is really attracted to whoever that offers the most excitement. He pointed out that she slept with Prince Charming because she knew that it would hurt her sister, she married Weylon because there was nobody else around and she married Sinbad because he was a war hero. Boy Blue further pointed out that she was attracted to him when she first knew him as a war hero only to lose interest when it turns out that he only wanted a quiet life. Now that he was dying, bravely facing his death, he was once again Rose's perfect man. Blue told her that she was too late and he has finally realized that he deserved better. As Rose slowly left the room, Boy Blue apologize for what has happened to her that caused her to be broken. He apologize that he wasn't able to fix her. He did hope that someday, somebody will. Boy Blue died next morning and his final wish was to be buried in Flycatcher's Haven rather than with the other who died in the war, reflecting his preference for a quiet life. Post Death After his death, he became a subject of a religion created by Stinky (Brock Blueheart) where Boy Blue will come back in time of need and defeat his enemy. When Bigby died during his fight against Prince Brandish, Blue finally makes an appearance again. He told his old friend about how he is happy being dead and won't come backFables #134. He told Bigby that he has a choice between living or stay out of the picture. He also requested that the religion is embarrassing and should be disbanded. Source Boy Blue is a reference to the nursery rhyme Little Boy Blue. The rhyme is as follows: Little Boy Blue, go blow your horn. The sheep's in the meadow, the cows in the corn. Where is that boy who looks after the sheep? Under the haystack, fast asleep. Will you wake him? Oh no, not I, For if I do, he'll surely cry. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Deceased